peerless_martial_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Huang Fu Long
Huang Fu Long (Chinese: 皇甫虫; Pinyin: Huángfǔ chóng) is one of the main protagonists from Peerless Martial God. He is a human, who at times is known as Da Hai Chong. Notably he held the role of student of the Champion University. History Exploring the Jade Emperor's Tomb The first person that Lin Feng met once he entered the Tian Chi Empire. While partaking in the Exploration of the Jade Emperor's Tomb along with the other representatives of Tian Chi, he stumbles across the tomb of a Zun Cultivator that awakens his blood spirit which is a dragon786. Journey to Ba Huang With his straight-forward and honest nature and his strength, he quickly integrated into Lin Feng's inner circle, as such, he decided to travel to Ba Huang with Lin Feng, Tang You You, Yun Fei Yang and Jun Mo Xi to participate in Emperor Shi and Emperor Yu's Recruitment Process. Island of the Nine Dragons However due to the boat that they were on being hijacked, he ends up being forced to go with the Pirates to the Island of the Nine Dragons. After the pirates attempted to abandon him in the Ba Huang Sea, he's saved by a spirit and is later found in an Abstruse Stone which is up for auction on the pirates island. Luckily Lin Feng was visiting the island at the time and helps Huang Fu Long to escape. Together they go back to the Huang Sea to look for Tang You You, Yun Fei Yang and Jun Mo Xi. Huang Fu Long guards the entrance while Lin Feng goes in. Fortune City Huang Fu Long is next seen in Sword City after hearing about Lin Feng's fight with Xue Bi Yao. Having reunited with Lin Feng, he follows Lin Feng to partake in Fortune City. Begging Yan Di to become his teacher along the way. In Fortune City, little was known of Huang Fu Long's activity, but he managed to make it right to the very end, where the Mara-Deva informed him that he needed to travel in order to get stronger. Huang Fu Long parted with Lin Feng and the others and then went traveling around Ba Huang. Applying to Champion University After the strong cultivators managed to escape from the Nine Clouds Continent (Small World) and news spread that it was a Small World, Huang Fu Long went traveling around the great work, looking to check out the Holy City. While traveling, he met Tantai and they fought before coming friends. With the help of Tantai's tribe's, the Medicine Clan, Huang Fu Long managed to breakthrough to the Huang Qi Layer. Together with Tantai, they went to the Holy City and attempted to join the Champion University, though they failed the examination and then got beat up by a member of the Snow Clan. In order to heal their injuries and get stronger, they headed back to the Medicine Tribe. There, Huang Fu Long was finally reunited with Lin Feng, who was training in a Small World that had taken the form of a tree as he practiced his Life Cosmic Energies. Having reunited, Huang Fu Long, Tantai and Lin Feng went back to the Holy City in order to apply once more to Champion University. Succeeding in getting in, thanks to Lin Feng's overwhelming strength. Trivia * He didn't believe Yan Di when he said he was an emperor, because Yan Di is stuck in Qiong Qi's body. * In the machine translation, he goes by the name of Big Pest. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tian Chi Empire Category:Champion University Entrance Exam Category:Champion University